


payback is sweet (on your tongue)

by centreoftheselights



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Summer Scorcher 2016, tied to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In your mind, I was dead a thousand times.” Root beamed. “And now I'm going to even the score.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	payback is sweet (on your tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Scorcher prompt](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149410391117/summer-scorcher-2016-day-3-prompts): Even the score.

Sameen sighed, staring up at Root's breasts as she knelt over Sameen's ribs, leaning forward. A pleasant view, perhaps, but not one she wanted to look at all evening.

“Are you done yet?” she asked, impatiently.

“You were the one who wanted ropes,” Root reminded her with a quick smile. “Although we both know you could escape from these inside a minute if you wanted to.”

“More like thirty seconds,” Shaw corrected her. “But holding onto the bedposts -”

“Doesn't leave such pretty marks,” Root finished for her. She gave the rope one last tug and sat back, smiling down at Sameen. “There, all done.”

“Finally,” Shaw tried to say, but she only made it halfway through the word before Root kissed her, muffling the sound. The awkward clash of mouths made Sameen bite her own lip, but not quite hard enough to draw blood. A shame, but the night was still young.

Root pulled back more quickly than Shaw wanted her too. She strained upwards, trying to follow, so that the ropes at her wrists rubbed against her, but she couldn't gain any real purchase. Not without spoiling Root's fun, anyway.

Root knelt astride Shaw's hips, looking down at her with a teasing smile.

“Now, what do I want to do with you?” she asked. Sameen knew she didn't really want an answer.

Root swept forward again, pressing a bite against Sameen's neck that made her gasp with pleasure. Root didn't hold back, sucking long and hard until Sameen could feel the bruise blooming under her skin. Root moved onto another, and another, all the spots she knew Shaw was most sensitive – collarbone, throat, breast. For Root, the more visible the better – and Shaw just liked to feel herself ache.

When Root finally sat up again, her face was smeared with saliva, her breaths coming heavy with anticipation. She trailed a finger over the line of hickeys she had created, then pressed into one, hard enough to make Shaw moan.

“Beautiful,” she said. “But then, you always are.”

Sameen could feel herself starting to get wet, but she still gave Root her most unimpressed look.

“You know,” she said, “when you said you wanted to tie me up, I thought you had something more interesting in mind.”

Root pouted. “Oh, Sameen. I thought you knew me better than that.” A scrape of nails down Shaw's waist. “We're only just getting started. No, this is about revenge.”

Hearing anyone else say that, Shaw would have been tense, ready to fight. But from Root, it just made her roll her eyes.

“If this is about that time with the knife -”

“No, no, much further back than that,” Root said. “This is about when we first knew each other. You tried to kill me.”

“If I had been trying to kill you, you'd be dead,” Shaw snapped automatically.

Root smiled. “A slip of the tongue. You _wanted_ to kill me, though.”

“I still do sometimes.”

“In your mind, I was dead a thousand times.” Root beamed. “And now I'm going to even the score.”

She leant forward, and Shaw knew what she was going to say before she said it -

“You do speak French, don't you?”

Shaw groaned. “La petite mort, really? If the plan is to tie me up and eat me out, you'd think it would involve less talking.”

“You kept me prisoner for weeks. How long do you think I'm going to keep you here?”

“Not any longer than -”

Sameen's words were cut off by a gasp as Root suddenly pinched her clit, hard.

“- fuck, yes, do that again!”

Root tutted, withdrawing her hand.

“Sameen, please,” she said, climbing off of Shaw's hips. “You seem to think you're the one in control here. But you're really -”

She grabbed Shaw's legs, lifting them in the air.

“- really -”

She wrenched them apart, pulling one over each shoulder.

“- _not_.”

By the end of her sentence, Root was nestled in between Shaw's thighs, her breath ghosting over Shaw's clit with each word. Her hands gripped tight onto Shaw's hips, holding them aloft with nails that dug deep into the flesh. Shaw's shoulders were yanked backwards awkwardly, the muscles straining against the position, rope cutting into her wrists. And Root was close enough to Shaw's pussy to lick, to taste, or to bite.

Sameen didn't know whether to expect pleasure or pain, and the dizzy mixture of both took her breath away. For the first time, she was speechless.

“That's better,” Root said. “Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask you not to talk, or I'm afraid I'll have to find a way to punish you.”

She turned her head to the side, sucking a fresh bruise into Shaw's inner thigh that made her eyes roll back with pleasure.

Root grinned as she lowered her face to Shaw's pussy.

“Screaming, on the other hand, is perfectly alright.”


End file.
